SweeT poison
by NeiTh bLack
Summary: Llegan unos chicos y chicas de la Escuela de Brujas de Salem de Estados Unidos. Allí conocen a Harry y sus amigos y convivirán con ellos como si fueran otros alumnos. HHr Personajes inventados Rew Plz :D
1. Info

**+ Disclaimer**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, ni muchos menos. Todos son obra de J.K. Rowling y las ediciones en las que se publique el libro. Así que todos los derechos son reservados.

**  
****+ Avisos**  
Puede contener groserías.  
Puede contener escenas de amor pasional [tampoco es que haya relaciones sexuales xD.  
En el fic habrá de todo, pasiones, engaños, aventuras, etc.  
El fic está dedicado, entre otras parejas, al H/Hr.  
Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es absoluta coincidencia.  
La realidad de los libros de Harry Potter puede ser cambiada [Por ejemplo, muertes o sucesos.

**  
+ Sinopsis****  
**Unos chicos y chicas con edades de 16 y 17 años de la Escuela de Brujas de Salem de Estados Unidos, van de intercambio a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry y sus amigos están en su último curso. Neika Black es una chica con un curioso apellido que a Harry le llama mucho la atención y quiere obtener más información sobre ella. Katherine Hayley Johnson es una muchacha de 16 años, una de las mejores amigas de Neika; junto con Vivienne Walker de 17 años. Estas 3 chicas protagonizarán la historia junto otros chicos de la Escuela de Brujas de Salem, Harry, Hermione, Ron e incluso Draco; que comenzará a tener una extraña sensación en su interior.

**  
****  
+ Simbología****  
&&&** - Cambio de escena  
_**"Cursiva y comillas"**_- Pensamientos de los personajes  
**/Texto/** - Nota de la autora, es decir, mía xD

**  
****  
+ Personajes. Inventados  
****  
Neika Black**  
Tiene 17 años. Nació en Yakima, Washington. No tiene familia, sólo un viejo anciano llamado Niger Langer, conocido de Dumbledore, que le ha enseñado magia todo este tiempo y por el que tiene gran aprecio y respeto, pues la acogió de pequeña.  
Ella no es muy alta, más bien bajita para su edad. Su pelo tiene un corte moderno: muy cortito por atrás y más largo por los lados, es de color negro con algún reflejo rojo. Sus ojos son de un marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Su tez es tirando a morena.  
Es muy alocada y gritona. Casi siempre está sonriendo y alegre. Tiene muy mal genio y es demasiado impulsiva, cosa que a veces lleva muy mal para sociabilizarse con las personas, pero sabe pedir perdón. Cuando se meten con sus amigos puede llegar a ser agresiva. Siempre suele estar peleándose con alguien, aunque en el fondo es muy abierta y simpática cuando la conocen. Todo lo que se propone lo cumple hasta mover cielo y tierra. Es elegida para Slytherin en este último año.  
Ama la comida biológica, por eso no suele comer dulces, ni fritos, ni nada de eso, pero le fascina el chocolate amargo.  
Odia la gente que se cree superior, aunque ha caído en Slytherin y allí reina la superioridad.  
Suele estar peleando con Draco, pero en el fondo; se llevan bien.  
Es una apasionada del Quidditch, la eligen cazadora del equipo de Slytherin.  
Su asignatura preferida es vuelo. 

**Katherine Hayley Johnson**  
Tiene 16 años y le gusta que le llamen Katie. Es la mejor amiga de Neika, aunque ella es un año menor. Nació en Forks, Washington.  
Es de alta estatura. Su pelo es rojo, tirando a naranja; es natural y eso le ha llevado problemas porque se metían con ella. Sus ojos son de un color muy particular, rojo fuego. Lleva gafas de pasta oscura.  
Es cabezota y egoísta, pero cuando la conocen es muy alegre y amable. En este penúltimo año la escogen para Ravenclaw. Lleva varios años tras Lucian Wheller, un chico que va al mismo curso que ella en Salem.  
Le encanta escuchar música mientras camina por algún lugar relajante, la fotografía y la literatura.  
Odia la verdura y que se metan con ella.  
Su asignatura preferida es Encantamientos. 

**Vivienne Walker**  
Tiene 17 años al igual que Neika, y junto con Katherine es su mejor amiga.  
Es alta, como Katherine. Sus ojos son marrones y su pelo, a igual color, es fino y lacio; del que siempre se está quejando por no tener forma junto con su flequillo, que le llega hasta los ojos.  
Es tímida, amable y tan ingenua que pueden llegar a aprovecharse de ella. Es muy servicial, y suele dar ayuda aunque no se la pidan. Es muy trabajadora y normalmente suele hablar poco, incluso con sus amigas. Es la encargada de ayudar a Neika a estudiar, ya que su amiga es un poco perezosa y torpe para ese tema. Es un poco estricta y tiene mucha paciencia, sobre todo cuando a Neika le cuesta aprenderse algo o cuando está alocada y peleándose con alguien. Es asignada en Hufflepuff. Comienza a sentir una atracción por Robert Coleman, por el que nunca antes se había fijado.  
Le encanta leer y dar paseos tranquilos. Le gustan los dulces. Su materia favorita es Transformaciones.  
No le gustan nada los días soleados y prefiere los días nublados y lluviosos. Odia a las lechuzas.

**  
Lucian Wheller**  
Tiene 16 años, igual que Katherine. Conoce a Katherine desde pequeña, ya que ambos nacieron en Forks; pero nunca se hablaban ni se saludaban, hasta que coincidieron en Salem y su relación se estrechó un poco más.  
Es alto, con los ojos marrones y el cabello rubio. Su pelo, es como el de un niño pequeño; casi nunca se lo toca y aunque lo tiene corto, siempre está alborotado.  
Es tranquilo y trabajador. Si se concentra en sus estudios no quiere que le molesten, pero si es para ayudarte; aceptará encantado. Suele tener problemas con Neika ya que ésta, con sus gritos, a veces lo desconcentra. No es muy popular, pero siempre está por ahí con Robert.  
Le encanta leer y su gran pasión es el ajedrez. Su asignatura preferida es Herbología. Lo asignarán a Gryffindor.  
No le gusta jugar al Quidditch, pero si se trata de animar a sus amigos, es el primero. 

**Robert Coleman**  
Tiene 17 años.  
Es alto, con el cabello oscuro y sus ojos marrones. Siempre va bien peinado con el pelo de punta para arriba.  
Es el típico ligón que siempre está de bromas. Tiene buen cuerpo, debido a que se tira horas practicando deporte y el quidditch. Se lleva muy bien con Neika debido a que son iguales de gritones y alocados, pero más de una vez siempre acaban discutiendo por tonterías. Le cuesta mucho estudiar, y aunque Lucian va por un curso más bajo que él; siempre lo ayuda. Es muy distraído y no se da cuenta de que Vivienne siente algo por él.  
Su afición son los deportes. Su asignatura preferida es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque según él, es una de las más divertidas y peligrosas. Será asignado a Gryffindor, con Lucian.  
Es cazador en Salem, cuando entra en Hogwarts; lo asignan a golpeador.


	2. Desde Salem

**Sweet Poison**

**Cap. 1: Desde Salem**

El día había comenzado alegre. En el cielo había un color azul intenso junto con un sol, que radiaba sus últimos rayos de calor del verano antes de que llegara el otoño. Sólo se veían unas esponjosas y blancas nubes a lo lejos, junto a las montañas, pero no predecían que fuera a llover.

Harry, Hermione y la familia Weasley habían recientemente llegado a la estación de King's Cross en Londres. Cargaban grandes baúles en sus carritos con extrañas mascotas sobre ellos, a los que los peatones; incrédulos miraban con cierto descaro.

Vamos, no os tardéis más... – Espetó la señora que encabezaba a la familia de pelirrojos - ¡Daos prisa! Odio que los muggles nos miren tan descaradamente...

Sí, mamá – Dijo desganadamente un chico pelirrojo, de unos 17 años - ¡Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer! – Se quejó – Ya no somos unos críos...

Pero tú piensas aún como ellos... – Sonrió sarcásticamente Molly Weasley.

Llegaron a uno de los andenes. Esperaron a que los viajeros se dispersaran un poco y entraron uno tras otro por la columna que había entre los andenes 9 y 10. Aparecieron en el andén 9 y ¾.

Allí humeaba el gran tren de hierro color escarlata que siempre los recogía ese 1 de Septiembre camino a Hogwarts.

¡¡Ey, mirad!! Allí está Ginny – Gritó Ron, aunque sus palabras fueron disminuyendo ya que, su hermana pequeña, había entrado después de ellos.

Ah – Exclamaron al unísono Harry y Hermione mientras subían sus grandes baúles al tren.

¡¡Eh!! Ginny – Dijo acercándose a una chica de espaldas con el pelo anaranjado que estaba de espaldas - ¡EH! – Gritó furioso - ¿Estás sorda?

Ron le tiró del pelo, la chica chilló 'Ay!' mientras cogía su mechón de pelo y se daba la vuelta.

Pero tú no eres... – Dijo Ron incrédulo al ver a la chica.

La muchacha, al igual que Ginny, tendría 16 años; pero llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra y sus ojos eran de un color extraño, rojo oscuro. "De espaldas, se le parecía" pensó Ron, pero de cara, ni mucho menos.

Lo... lo siento – Murmuró Ron algo avergonzado y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

Harry y Hermione ya habían metido a Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y a Crooshanks en el tren. Ron se acercó a ellos y les contó lo que le había sucedido. Harry y Hermione aguantaron una fuerte carcajada frente a él, pero rieron por lo bajo.

En serio chicos... Era igual que mi hermana de espaldas, igual... – Repetía una y otra vez, incrédulo aún por lo que le había pasado.

Pero bueno Ron... ¿Entonces quien era? – Le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por el abarrotado pasillo lleno de alumnos.

No sé chicos, pero no era de aquí – Contestó pensativo – No era de Hogwarts, estoy seguro...

¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Añadió Harry.

¡Ey! Soy pelirrojo... ¡Toda mi familia es pelirroja! – Exclamó - ¿Crees que no me hubiera dado cuenta si hubiera más pelirrojos en Hogwarts?

Harry y Hermione volvieron a reírse entre dientes. La explicación de Ron era absurda, pero aún así... era divertida y original.

Bueno, yo me quedo aquí – Dijo Harry señalando un compartimiento vacío.

Está bien – Le respondió Ron sonriendo – No creo que dure mucho en el vagón de los prefectos, volveré en cuando pueda.

Hasta luego, Harry – Se despidió Hermione.

Harry entró y deslizó la puerta tras de sí. Muchos alumnos pasaban, lo miraban por el cristal y le señalaban. Por un momento, se sintió como uno de esos animales del zoológico que los ves a través de un gran cristal. Indignado, corrió la cortina y se sentó algo malhumorado por aquella escena que acababa de protagonizar.

¡Jajaja! ¡No veáis como lo pasé en la playa! – Escuchó a alguien de gritar que se acercaba por el pasillo.

Ay... No grites tanto – Se quejó una voz más dulce, que por su apariencia, se había tapado los oídos con las dos manos.

Este... Creo que está vacío – Añadió la misma voz gritona de antes. Señalaba al compartimiento en el que se encontraba Harry.

Las chicas se acercaron a la puerta y la corrieron. Allí dentro vieron a un chico delgaducho, con gafas y pelo desgreñado.

Uy... Pues no está vació – Añadió la misma chica que había gritado antes.

La chica era no muy alta, con el cabello negro muy cortado por atrás y largo a los lados, con un flequillo corto que le alargaba su redonda cara. Tenía los ojos oscuros, casi negros y su cara radiaba una enorme alegría. Tras ella, dos chicas más altas. Una de ellas como había descrito Ron hacía varios minutos: pelirroja, alta, con aspecto de tener 16 años, con gafas con una pasta oscura y ojos de un extraño color fuego. A su lado estaba otra chica, de aspecto tranquilo e inteligente, con el pelo negro lacio y fino y con un flequillo que le llegaba hasta los ojos. También usaba gafas.

¿Podemos...? – Preguntó la última chica en la que él se había fijado.

Emm... Sí, sí, claro – Respondió tras varios segundo de estar pensándolo.

¡Gracias! – Respondió la chica bajita.

Las tres entraron y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

¿Vosotras estáis en Hogwarts? – Preguntó rápidamente Harry, incrédulo porque la pregunta le había salido instintivamente.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron amablemente.

No – Respondió la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara – Somos de intercambio de la Escuela de Brujas de Salem de Estados Unidos.

¿De intercambio? – Volvió a repetir Harry.

Sí – Respondió la chica del corte moderno en el pelo – Algunas hemos venido a pasar nuestro último año aquí – Explicó – Dijeron que si nos queríamos dedicar a algún cargo en los Estados Unidos o queríamos elegir alguna otra escuela de Magia del mundo en la que venir a estudiar y quizá, a quedarnos en Londres para siempre.

La chica parecía un poco torpe explicando e incluso, que ni ella misma se había enterado para que estaban allí exactamente.

Bueno, sí... – Afirmó su amiga de pelo lacio haciéndole una mueca de burla a ella – Algo así era, no exactamente como lo ha explicado, pero es eso.

Ah... – Exclamó Harry como embobado.

¿Y tú eres...? – Comenzó la pequeña muchacha.

Harry... Harry Potter – Terminó un poco asustadizo por la reacción de sus compañeras de compartimiento, cuando nombró su apellido.

Harry... Potter... – Repitió la misma chica que le había preguntado y se quedó pensativa unos segundos – No, no me suena.

Por una vez en su vida, Harry dio gracias a que alguien no le conocía y le tomaba por una persona normal y corriente.

¿Y vosotras? – Preguntó él, para no parecer descortés; aunque se intuía en su habla que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Yo soy Katherine Hayley Johnson – Respondió la chica pelirroja.

Yo me llamo Vivienne Walker – Murmuró fríamente la chica de pelo lacio.

Y yo Neika Black – Dijo la chica de pelo corto con una sonrisa en su cara.

A Harry le dio un vuelvo la barriga al escuchar ese apellido.

¿Black? – Volvió a repetir atónito. Ahora su tono de voz era de curiosidad y no de flojera y de pocas ganas de hablar.

Sí, Black... Neika Black – Volvió a decir - ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

No, nada – Mintió Harry nervioso.

¿En qué casa de Hogwarts estás? – Preguntó la chica que se nombró Katherine.

En Gryffindor – Respondió entrecortado.

¡Ah! – Exclamó – Entonces estás en el mismo sitio que Lucian y...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe. Un chico de pelo negro bien peinado con las puntas hacia arriba estaba en la puerta corredera, junto con otro chico un poco más bajito que él que sostenía unos libros entre sus brazos.

¿DÓNDE DIABLOS OS HABÍAIS METIDO? – Gritó escandalosamente.

Ah... No grites Robert – Contestó Katherine.

Ooh... Perdona Katie – Dijo burlonamente mientras le acariciaba fuertemente la melena como si fuera un perro y la despeinaba.

¡Idiota! – Le regañó mientras volvía a peinarse.

¡Hola! – Se volvió hacia Harry alegremente mientras ignoraba a Katherine y le saludó.

Hola... – Dijo Harry algo sobresaltado por aquella escena

Soy Robert Coleman, encantado – Se presentó mientras le tendía la mano y la estrechaba fuertemente con la de Harry - ¡Oh! ¿Practicas Quidditch? Estás en forma.

Sí... – Contestó éste algo avergonzado – Soy capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y además el buscador.

¡Oh! Entonces ya sé a quien me tengo que ir a buscar cuando vaya a hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo – Se alegró.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia las chicas.

¿Este es el que decíais que iba a estar en Gryffindor? – Preguntó.

Sí, junto con él – Contestó Vivienne señalando al chico que se encontraba aún en la puerta.

En la entrada al compartimiento se encontraba un chico delgaducho, con los ojos marrones y el pelo rubio muy corto, aunque alborotado. Sostenía un libro, al parecer, de Herbología. Dio un paso hacia delante y se presentó avergonzado.

Jeje... – Rió nerviosamente – Soy Lucian Wheller. También estoy en Gryffindor.

De repente, por detrás de Lucian aparecieron Hermione y Ron.

¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione, aunque rápidamente su tono de voz bajó al ver tanta gente allí metida, pero continuó hablando - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Han venido gente de la Escuela de Brujas de Salem de intercambio! Estarán un año con nosotros, darán las mismas asignaturas, se podrán apuntar a las pruebas de Quidditch... ¡Todo igual que nosotros!

Harry se quedó callado. Neika se levantó con tranquilidad.

¡Hola! – Saludó animadamente – Nosotros somos unos de los alumnos de Salem... Yo soy Neika Black, ellas Vivienne Walker y Katherine Hayley Johnson – Ambas saludaron con la mano – Y ellos Robert Coleman y Lucian Wheller.

¡Oh! – Exclamó Hermione excitada – Es un orgullo conoceros.

Igualmente – Sonrieron todos al unísono.

Ron se había quedado en la puerta callado, aunque con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Yo me llamo Hermione Granger – Se presentó – Y él es... Ron Weasley.

Hola, encantado – Se presentó Ron.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos poniendo las túnicas, pronto llegaremos – Avisó Hermione - ¿Vosotros ya habéis sido seleccionados, no?

Sí... Yo estoy en Hufflepuff – Contestó Vivienne.

Yo en Ravenclaw – Dijo Katherine.

Yo y él estamos en Gryffindor – Habló Robert señalando a Lucian, mientras que Ron y Hermione ponían cara de aprobación por haber caído en su casa.

¿Y tú Neika? – Preguntó Harry.

En Sl... En Sl... En Sy... – Comenzó dubitativa.

¿En Slytherin? – Terminó Harry.

¡Sí! Eso – Contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Harry, Hermione y Ron pusieron cara de horror. El poco tiempo que habían tratado con Neika parecía una persona muy simpática y abierta... ¿Cómo iba a estar en Slytherin si ellos eran de Gryffindor y, por lógica, no solían llevase bien? Bueno, siempre habían tratado con alumnos de Slytherin que estaban alrededor de Malfoy, quizá alguno habría que no tuviera esos aires de superioridad, supusieron.

Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos, tenemos nuestros baúles en el compartimiento del final del pasillo – Informó Lucian y salió después de Robert.

¡Luego nos vemos! – Se despidieron.

Se vistieron y se sentaron. Aún quedaba algo de trayecto para charlar. Vivienne se sentó junto a la ventana y miró al cielo, aún sin ninguna nube y prácticamente limpio.

¡Arg! – Se lamentó y puso cara de tristeza – Odio los días soleados.

¡A mí me encantan!- Dijo con alegría Neika – Son los mejores días para practicar Quidditch.

¿También practicas Quidditch? – Preguntó Harry.

¿Qué si lo practica? Duerme abrazando su escoba – Dijo Katherine burlonamente.

Hubo una risa general, a todos les había hecho gracia ese comentario.

Mentira – Se quejó Neika frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

El tren iba parándose lentamente. Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse por todo el tren ajetreados y nerviosos. Se podía oír perfectamente el sonido que producían los baúles al ser arrastrados o las lechuzas ululando en sus jaulas asustadas por todo el nerviosismo de sus dueños.

Será mejor que nos preparemos – Espetó Hermione levantándose de su asiento. Todos la imitaron.


	3. En Hogwarts

**Cap 2. En Hogwarts**

- ¿Ves Ron¡¡Ya no queda ningún carro que nos lleve hasta Hogwarts!! – Gritó Hermione enfadada.

- ¡Eh! – Exclamó Neika a sus espaldas señalando – ¡Hay quedan dos!

Fueron a ver, era cierto. Quedaban solamente 2 carros. En cada carro iban 6 personas y ellos eran 8 (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neika, Vivienne, Katherine, Robert y Lucian), así que dos de ellos debían de ir sólos en el otro.

- ¡Aparta de ahí, uno de esos carros es mío! – Dijo una voz fría y malhumorada a sus espaldas, que, al pasar; chocó contra Harry que lo tambaleó un poco.

- ¡Malfoy... Idiota! – Gritó Ron.

Pero Neika, salió corriendo. Aquel chico de pelo rubio llegó al mismo tiempo que ella al carro e intentaron subirse, empujando el uno al otro hasta que Draco subió.

- Estúpido – Exclamó Neika, mientras que Malfoy se quedaba quieto.

Todos abajo estaban algo perplejos, pero Ron aplaudía con alegría; a lo que a una estricta mirada de Hermione paró sus palmadas y su felicidad.

- Hay que tener cuidado... Neika está todo el día metida en peleas – Susurró Vivienne.

- ¿Estúpido¿Tú me vas a llamar estúpido a mí? – Preguntó con sarcamo sentándose, mientras se volteaba a mirar a Neika.

No sabía porque, pero esa chica tenía algo especial. Sus ojos de un color oscuro, casi negro; y un mal genio y carácter en su mirada.

- Bu... Bueno... – Tartamudeó Malfoy - ¿Quién eres?

Harry se extrañó desde abajo, '¿Quién eres?' de Malfoy era más propio decir '¿Quién diablos eres?'.

- Neika Black y... ¿Te importa mucho? – Preguntó con desdén e ironía – Todos no cabemos en ese carro de ahí – Señaló el carro – Así que creo que te vas a tener que aguantar y no vas a ir solito.

¿Sólo? Es verdad. Ninguno se había dado cuenta pero Malfoy no estaba ni con Crabbe, ni con Goyle, ni con Parkinson.

- ¿Eres de...? – Comenzó - ¿Slytherin?

- Sí ¿Y qué? – Respondió añadiéndole un toque más de enfado a su tono.

- Na... Nada... Yo soy prefecto de esa casa – Comentó casi en susurros.

- ¿Ah sí¡Enhorabuena! – Exclamó con bastante sarcasmo – Yo soy de Salem y me importa 20 colas de dragón de donde diablos seas y quién seas.

Harry rió por lo bajo, pero a Ron le salió una fuerte carcajada de la que no pudo reprimirse, mientras Draco le fulminaba con la mirada desde el carro.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó Neika acercándose por la parte delantera y acariciando algo... - ¡Qué bonito Thestral!

Harry se asombró, Neika veía a los Thestral... Quería decir que había visto y asimilado la muerte de alguien. Todos los demás se la quedaron mirando con cara extrañada... Nadie sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo.

- Bueno – Dijo tras dejar de acariciar a esa criatura y subió al carro junto a Malfoy y rápidamente su cara de enfado hacia él, se convirtió en una agradable y amplia sonrisa - ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

- Yo... misma – Respondió Hermione alzando la mano y Neika le devolvió una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Ron en un susurro - ¿Te vas a ir con Malfoy?

- No, voy por Neika – Respondió cortante – No quiero que le pase nada malo, además es nueva y algún prefecto debe de mostrarle todo y decirle como van las cosas, y no me fío de Malfoy... Además como tú eres tan GENIAL prefecto – Sus palabras sonaron forzadas – Les explicarás todo a ellos.

Hermione señaló a Katherine, Vivienne, Robert y Lucian.

- ¡Luego nos vemos! – Se despidió mientras se subía al carro y dejaba atrás a sus amigos.

Ambas chicas se giraron y vieron que sus compañeros ya se estaban montando el carro y camino a Hogwarts.

- Bueno Neika – Comenzó Hermione mientras se giraban las dos para mirar hacia delante – Supongo que eres nueva y no sabes muy bien el funcionamiento de Hogwarts.

- No, no te preocupes – Respondió con una sonrisa – La profesora Mc...Gonagall creo, o algo así... Me envió una carta explicándome todo.

- Oh, genial – Dijo.

- Oye Hermione... ¿Sabes quién es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin? – Preguntó interesada.

Hermione no contestó, sólo hizo una mueca.

- Yo – Susurró fríamente Malfoy quien estaba frente a ellas y estaba escuchando toda la conversación que ambas mantenían.

- Malfoy, estamos hablando nosotras, no te metas – Le espetó con un toque estricto.

- ¿Y yo te he hablado a ti, sangre sucia? – Preguntó con desdén.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no hizo nada. Neika se levantó rápidamente y le dio una bofetada a Malfoy. Éste se quedó hacia un lado y con la mano puesta en su cara. Se levantó en señal de desafío y se puso a unos milímetros de ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Neika radiaba rabia y carácter por sus ojos, como si no temiera a Malfoy. Éste se quedó un rato mirándole fijamente a esos ojos... esos grandes y hermosos ojos que lo miraban con un horrible desdén, aunque sin embargo, no había visto a Neika tan de cerca como ahora y le pareció muy hermosa.

Malfoy vaciló durante unos segundos pero se sentó rápidamente, mirando hacia un lado, ahora sí; ignorándolas.

Hermione se fijó en la cara de Malfoy, Neika le tendría que haber pegado bien fuerte, pues tenía toda la cara roja y su mano señalada.

- Nei... Neika... – Comenzó Hermione asustada – No... No tendrías que haber hecho eso... No se puede agredir a un alumno...

- ¿Pero sí se le puede insultar? – Preguntó con algo de enfado refiriéndose a ella, como regañándole por no saberse defender o no haber sacado más carácter.

Hermione calló unos segundos. No podía negar que Neika no tenía razón. Era verdad, ella mismamente podía haberle insultado igualmente (tampoco llegar al punto de pegarle, pensó), pero podría haberle plantado cara y no quedarse callada.

- No... No es lo mismo – Se excusó entrecortadamente.

- ¡Ya estamos llegando! – Exclamó Neika poniéndose en pie y admirando Hogwarts con un cierto aprecio y alegría de estar allí.

&&&

En mi historia Dumbledore NO está muerto xD

Al entrar al Gran Comedor no había 4 mesas como siempre para los alumnos, esta vez había 5. Sobre cada una de ellas había el escudo de las casas de Hogwarts y en la última había un gran escucho que decía: Escuela de Brujas de Salem. La mesa de los profesores estaba donde siempre, al final de la gran sala.

- Creo que nosotros vamos allí – Comentó Katherine señalando la mesa que estaba bajo el escudo de su escuela.

- Sí, vamos – Respondió Lucian.

- ¡Luego nos veremos! – Se despidió Robert.

- ¡Adiós! – Dijo Neika alegremente.

Los Salem se sentaron todos en la misma mesa. Había muchos más alumnos aparte de Neika, Katherine, Vivienne, Robert o Lucian. Alumnos que jamás había visto, y que este año, compartiría con ellos sus clases.

Las otras 4 mesas de Hogwarts estaban casi vacías, era de esperar, que si venía gente de Salem de intercambio se fuera gente de Hogwarts a Estados Unidos.

Harry miró la mesa de Slyherin. Draco estaba sólo. Al parecer, pensó, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se habrían ido de intercambio a Estados Unidos; por eso Malfoy estaba mucho más enfadado y malhumorado que de costumbre con ellos. Se había quedado sin sus 'queridos amigos'.

- ¿Sabéis lo que ha pasado en mi carro cuando iba con Neika y Malfoy? – Comenzó Hermione intrigando su voz.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¡Neika le ha pegado a Malfoy! – Exclamó exaltada por la hazaña que había hecho ésta chica.

- ¿QUÉ? – Saltó Ron mientras su cara lucía una agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? – Agregó Harry.

- Es que me llamó... – Murmuró Hermione entristeciendo su voz - ... sangre sucia.

- ¡Se lo tiene merecido! – Chilló Ron mientras sonreía en señal de satisfacción.

- Pero es que Malfoy... No pudo hacerle nada, es como si Neika tuviera algún poder especial o algo sobre él, se quedó callado como aceptando su 'derrota' – Los tres amigos, ya sentados en su mesa, miraron hacia la mesa de los Salem por aquel comentario que hizo Hermione sobre 'poder especial'... Quizá cuando se enfurecía sacaba algo de su interior, pensó Ron. Pero la chica estaba alegremente hablando y riendo.

- No sé... Tiene demasiado carácter para ser una chica – Comentó Ron.

- ¿Qué¿Por tener ese carácter es demasiado para una chica? – Repitió Hermione incrédula.

- Sí... es decir... – Se intentó explicar.

- ¡Eres un machista, Ronald! – Se quejó ella.

- ¡Ey! No me llames así... – Exclamó – Y no lo soy.

- Sí, lo eres – Le apoyó Harry, burlonamente – Ahí te has pasado.

Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada y miró hacia el director, que con los brazos abiertos, pedía silencio.

- Silencio, alumnos, por favor – Pedía amablemente con una sonrisa – Bien, creo que algunos habréis notado que falta gente de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor y que hay nuevos alumnos. ¡¡Quisiera darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de la Escuela de Brujas de Salem de Estados Unidos!! – Exclamó con emoción, mientras todos aplaudían – Bueno, quería decirles que ojalá busquen en Hogwarts la educación que necesitan para pasar a trabajar, los que tengan 17 años y los que tengan 16 que sigan estudiando su último año aquí. Los alumnos de Salem ya han sido asignados para una de las 4 casa de Hogwarts, como bien informó la profesora McGonagall – Explicó mientras la señalaba con una amplia sonrisa – Bien, quiero que tratéis a estos alumnos como si fueran vuestros amigos. Aquellos amigos que siempre están con vosotros, en las buenas y en las malas. Darán clase como cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, podrán usar la biblioteca, ir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey, visitar los terrenos de Hogwarts (excepto el Bosque Prohibido) y presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch.

El Gran Comedor aún estaba en silencio. Dumbledore carraspeó.

- Bueno... Este año tenemos un profesor nuevo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Demos la bienvenida al profesor Adam Norrison, que viene desde las tierras de Irlanda.

Un hombre de alta estatura, pelirrojo y con los ojos oscuros se levantó y saludó a todos con una amplia sonrisa. Hubieron unos cuantos aplausos.

- Gracias Dumbledore – Respondió con una pequeña reverencia. Este la aceptó afirmando con la cabeza.

- Bien... Y ahora – Continuó Dumbledore – ¡¡A CENAR!!

Los platos se llenaron con todo tipo de manjares. Había carne, pescado e incluso dulces para cenar. Todos los alumnos tenían en su cara un aire de alegría, pues ya estaban hambrientos.

Neika, desde su mesa, miró la comida horrorizada: ella sólo comía alimentos biológicos o comida sana.

- ¡¡NO!! – Exclamó desconsolada.

Pero algo ocurrió, la comida que estaba a su alrededor cambió por verduras, cosas a la plancha y fruta.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Comenzó ésta confusa.

Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore tenía la varita en su mano y estaba mirando hacia la muchacha. El director le sonrió. Ella, sabiendo que éste le había cambiado la comida, sonrió agradecida mirándolo.

- ¡Bien! – Exclamó feliz mirando hacia la comida - ¡A comer!


	4. El pasado

**Cáp 3. El pasado**

El día había amanecido gris y oscuro.

Neika tenía abierto su baúl y ya tenía casi todo por medio, sin embargo sus compañeras de habitación eran bastantes diferentes a ella. Tenían todo ordenado y puesto en su sitio.  
Neika dormía con 4 chicas más: Elisabeth Kallian, Mary Jane Hanks, Nicole Williams y Allison Harrison; que respectivamente se decían Eli, Mane, Nic y Ally. La verdad es que a Neika no les caía nada bien, se pasaban la vida criticando a todo el mundo, haciéndole bromas pesadas a los de primero y creyéndose las diosas del mundo.

Katherine dormía en una habitación de Ravenclaw, sobre su mesita de noche ya tenía un montón de libros y alguna que otra fotografía. Dormía con 3 chicas más en la habitación, tan estudiosas como ella. No se hablaban mucho, pero se llevaban bien.

Vivienne estaba en su habitación recogiendo algunos cuantos libros y apuntes que tenía de Salem, se podía observar el envoltorio del dulce que había comido antes de dormir en la mesita de noche. Dormía junto a otras 3 chicas algo calladas, pero de buena convivencia.

Harry y Ron dormían en la misma habitación que Robert y Lucian, junto con Neville Longbottom. Los 5 chicos tenían fotos, escobas y posters de todo tipo dedicados al Quidditch, excepto por Lucian que tenía un tablero de ajedrez con el que la noche anterior había jugado contra Ron y Neville, que tenía algún que otro libro de Herbología.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ya se habían reunido todos en el Gran Comedor.

Neika se sentó junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Robert y Lucian en su mesa de Gryffindor y Katherin y Vivienne la imitaron.

- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó alegremente la chica de pelo corto negro, con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Bii..een.. – Contestó Ron mientras bostezaba.

Todos se percataron de un ruido que provenía de la entrada del Gran Comedor, 4 chicas entraron gritando y riéndose a carcajadas estúpidamente, Neika las reconoció en seguida: eran sus compañeras de habitación.

- Oh no... – Susurró ésta por lo bajini.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Que son unas estúpidas... – Respondió Neika con cara de asco.

- ¿Por...? – Comenzó Harry, pero algo hizo que los chicos se giraran y las miraran.

Se oyó un sollozo. Una de las chicas que habían entrado, le había tirado a la cabeza a una alumna de primer curso de Hufflepuff un dulce del desayuno. Éstas cuatro reían sin compasión alguna, mientras la señalaban.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Comenzó Neika poniéndose de pie de un salto y apretando los puños, pero Vivienne la cogió de la muñeca para pararla.

Las chicas se percataron de que ésta se había levantado en dirección hacia ellas, así que se quedaron mirándola; mientras cuchicheaban y se reían.

- Las odio... – Murmuró a Vivienne que se encontraba a su lado sentada aún, sujetándola.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó una de ellas - ¿Qué no eres capaz de defenderte con tu casita de Slytherin y te tienes que sentar con esa pandilla de... de... estúpidos?

Neika reconoció rápidamente a Ally. Y quiso escaparse de la mano de Vivienne, pero no quería tirar muy fuerte para no hacerle daño.

- ¡Idiotas! – Exclamó Neika desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor mirándolas con odio.

Las chicas las cuales reían, pararon su risa... Nunca podían creer que alguien les plantara cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Qué papá y mamá están en Azkaban y nunca más los volverás a ver porque estarán allí de por vida y la pobrecita Black se siente sola? – Comenzó Elisabeth en tono burlón.

Neika apretó los puños lo más que pudo y se abalanzó a paso firme hacia ellas, dando un fuerte tirón de Vivienne que hizo que cayera hacia atrás, pero; por suerte, Robert la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo.

Harry, Hermione y todos los de la mesa se levantaron para ir hacia Neika y que no se metiera en problemas, pero ella les adelantó y ya estaba levantando la mano para pegarles a alguna de ellas.

El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio en unos segundos, todos se inmovilizaron mirando la escena y sólo se escucho el pequeño grito que exclamó Elisabeth mientras se cubría con las manos.

Draco, que estaba sentado justo al lado de ellas, se levantó rápidamente y cogió a Neika por la cintura antes de que pudiera hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, sosteniéndola en el aire.

- ¡Oh, Draco! Si no llega a ser por ti... No sé lo que nos hubiera hecho – Exclamó en tono de victimismo Mary Jane.

Éste luchaba contra las patadas que Neika daba al aire, para que éste la soltara.

Al fin pudo controlarla y la dejó en el suelo, pero Neika empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el suelo, arrodillada... Draco la abrazó inconscientemente.

- Draco... – Comenzó Nicole.

- ¡FUERA! – Gritó Malfoy con odio y enfurecimiento en su mirada.

Todos se asustaron por el grito de Malfoy y se echaron a un lado. Hasta Harry y todos los demás observaban la escena; perplejos, viendo a Neika llorando en el suelo y a Draco abrazándola.

- ¿Az... kaban? – Repitió Ron en un susurro a Katherin.

Ésta lo miró con cara de no saber que contestar.

- Bueno... Es lo que le cuentan... No se sabe – Respondió Vivienne para que no le dieran más vueltas al asunto.

&&&&&&&&&&

Neika se pasó las clases con aspecto triste y cara de enfado, aún se le notaban los ojos rojos y brillantes de haber llorado.

- ¿Alguien tendrá que preguntarle que le pasa, o si está bien, no? – Preguntó Harry acercándose hacia ella, pero Robert puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo paró en seco.

- No, déjala – Respondió – Tiene mal genio.

Estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts. Neika se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Hermione precipitadamente.

Neika paró en seco y a los chicos se les puso el vello de punta, no sabían que reacción podía tener.

- A... – Comenzó mientras los otros la miraban - ...Al lago a dar un paseo.

Y se marchó con paso ligero pero decaído.

Neika iba andando con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera abrazándose o tuviera frío... Los alumnos se le quedaban mirando, porque la recordaban de lo que había liado a la hora del desayuno en el Gran Comedor; pero ya no le daba la más mínima importancia a aquellas miradas.

Por fin salió por la puerta que daba al Gran Lago y se dirigió hacia él. Anduvo hasta cerca de la orilla y se sentó abrazando sus piernas.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado. Giró su cabeza y lo miró y para su sorpresa era Draco.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó con un tono autoritario, pero en el que se notaba la tristeza, mientras que giraba su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- Nada... Sólo quería ver como estabas... – Susurró seranamente.

- Ah... Pues bien – Contestó cortante.

- Cuéntamelo – Dijo.

- ¿Contarte el qué? – Exclamó con un tono de enfado.

- ¿Por qué te pusiste así? – Preguntó recordando lo que ocurrió.

Neika se le quedó mirando con enfurecimiento, pero luego agachó su cabeza y dejó de fruncir el ceño.

- Gra... Gracias por ayudarme – Murmuró intentando esquivar su pregunta.

- De... De nada... – Contestó sonrojándose y quiso cambiar de conversación – Mmm... comprendo que no me quieras contar el por qué... No empezamos muy bien...

Neika no contestó, seguía con la cabeza agachada.

- Pero tranquila... Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte... – En ésta última palabra Draco se enrojeció mucho más, de nuevo; le salió inconscientemente como aquel abrazo que le dio a Neika cuando ésta estaba llorando.

- Mis... Mis padres no sé quienes son – Empezó – Algunos dicen que murieron, y otros dicen que están encerrados en Azkaban por asesinato...

Neika levantó lentamente la cabeza y se notaba un pequeño rubor también en sus mejillas, a la vez que Draco la miraba fijamente.

- Gracias... Por escucharme – Dijo, pero esta vez con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Ya no sentía ese amargo sentimiento de tristeza y se sentía alegre.

- Emm... Mmm... Creo que... McGonagall te estaba buscando – Cambió cortantemente Draco mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se arrascaba la nuca.

Neika se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo. Éste se quedó inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar. Así que Neika se separó de él, volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa y se fue con paso alegre.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Me han informado de tu pelea esta mañana – Comenzó McGonagall en clase de Transformaciones con Neika de pie al otro lado de su escritorio.

- Err... Sí... Lo siento mucho, profesora – Se excusó.

McGonagall la miró con cara estricta, pero a la vez con una mirada maternal.

- Bueno... Te hemos asignado una habitación con la señorita Hermione Granger – Explicó.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó la joven chica.

- Sí... Debido a que sabemos que las señoritas Harrison, Williams, Kallian y Hanks duermen en su habitación ¿No? -

- Sí, profesora –

- Bueno, pues lo dicho... A partir de ahora dormirás con la señorita Hermione Granger en la habitación de las prefectas. –

Neika sonrió.

- Gracias profesora – Agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno, venga... De nada – Contestó sin darle importancia.

- Pero profesora... ¿Y mis cosas? – Preguntó.

- Tranquila, el señor Malfoy ya las ha llevado a su nueva habitación – Le contestó

- ¡Ah! Vale – Exclamó ésta, saliendo de la clase hacia su nueva habitación.


	5. Halloween

**Cáp 4. Halloween****  
[Dedicado a Uko :D por su cumple**

- Hermione... - Susurró Neika en la noche en la habitación de las prefectas.

La noche era oscura. Neika y Hermione se encontraban en una amplia habitación con cuatro camas, cada una pegada a cada esquina, con un amplio ropero y decorada con todos los colores de todas las casas; algo llamativa, pero con un toque femenino. Al final de aquella habitación se encontraba una puerta que daba al baño de las prefectas.

- Dime... - Respondió ésta.

- ¿Estás despierta? - Preguntó.

- ¡Claro¿No ves que te estoy hablando? - Exclamó incrédula la joven Granger.

Neika rió por lo bajo, y siguió hablando.

- ¿Soy una molestia? - Lanzó al aire.

- ¿Qué? - Hermione se quedó incrédula – ¡Oh no, para nada!

- Ah... - Exclamó la otra chica - ¿Ya mismo se acerca Halloween, no?

- Ahá – Asintió murmurando - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no sé... ¡Allí en Salem en Halloween se montaba una gran fiesta, con una banda de música, bailes y todo eso! - Acabó diciendo con mucho entusiasmo.

- Oh... - Exclamó la otra – Suena interesante... Ojalá aquí hicieran algo de eso...

- ¿Y si lo organizamos? - Preguntó con júbilo Neika incorporándose rápidamente mientras decía estas palabras.

- Sí... Puede estar bien... Mañana lo hablamos con la profesora McGonagall... Ahora duérmete Le dijo Hermione a la otra chica en un tono de cansancio.

Neika sonrió y volvió a acostarse con una sonrisa en su rostro... Al menos las cosas como fiestas le mantenían entretenida.

&&&&&&

- ¡Buenos días! - Gritó Neika tras Ron, Harry, Lucian y Robert; que al oír ese saludo tan alegre en la mañana los despertó de un salto y tuvieron que taparse las orejas.

- Dios Neika... No pegues esos gritos... Es muy temprano – Le regañó Robert apoyándose en su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos y descansaba como si aún tuviera sueño.

- ¡Ey! Normal... Si os tiráis hasta las tantas hablando de Quidditch... - Le espetó Katherine.

Los chicos la miraron, en el fondo sabían que la chica tenía razón.

- ¿Sabéis qué¿En, en, en, en, en, en, en? - Preguntó con la misma alegría y nerviosismo Neika sentándose en el banco, junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué...? - Dijeron los chicos al unísono con desgana.

- ¡CELEBRAREMOS HALLOWEEN! - Gritó tirando del brazo de Harry.

- Aah... - Exclamó éste mientras miraba a Neika tirándole del brazo con nerviosismo.

Hermione miró hacia Neika y aclaró.

- Aún lo tenemos que hablar con McGonagall – Explicó.

- Pero McGonagall dirá que sí – Respondió Ron, ya que la idea le había hecho igualmente, ilusión.

El tema dio de que hablar durante todo el desayuno.

- ¿Entonces como será la fiesta? - Preguntó Harry para poderse aclarar.

- Pues vendrá una banda de música... – Contestó Vivienne.

- ...habrá un baile... - Continuó Katherine.

- ...y varias sorpresas más – Terminó Robert.

- Baile... - Repitió Ron pensativo - ¡BAILE!

Ron parecía haberse 'percatado' de lo que decía.

- Sí... Baile – Respondió Lucian.

- Entonces... ¿Es lo típico de buscar a una chica para pedirle que vaya al baile contigo? - Preguntó entrecortado con la voz ahogada.

- Sí, Ron, sí... - Le dijo Harry.

- Joder... Bueno, no importa; si hay fiesta... ¡Me apunto! - Comentó quitándole importancia a lo otro.

Los chicos habían quedado en silencio.

- Emm... Katherine... - Comenzó Lucian sonrojándose.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó ésta girándose y fijándose que Lucian la miraba fijamente, se sonrojó igualmente.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo después de clases? - Terminó mirando hacia su vaso con el zumo de naranja.

- Aah... Va... Vale... - Respondió entrecortada.

- ¡UUUUH! Lucian quiere hablarle de algo íntimo a Katherine – Exclamó Robert con un tono estúpido.

- ¿Qué¡Déjalos!... Llevan mucho tiempo uno detrás del otro... Y por fin que Lucian se dedica a pedirle algo... - Le regañó mientras le daba una colleja.

- ¡Auh! - Gritó Robert mientras ponía su mano en su cuello.

- ¡Neika! - Chilló Katherine totalmente sonrojada levantándose de golpe, mientras que Lucian miraba hacia abajo ruborizado.

Todos se rieron.

- Neika... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Preguntó Harry a ésta.

- Mmm... ¡Claro! Pero ¿Qué tal camino de clases? - Rió – Vamos a llegar tarde.

- Jeje – Rió también – Está bien, vayamos a Transformaciones.

Harry y Neika se levantaron y ellos juntos, fueron hacia la puerta, dejando a los otros atrás. Draco se les cruzó y Neika le sonrió; que ésto hiciera que el jóven de pelo platino se sonrojara.

- Es que... verás... - Comenzó Harry no sabiendo como explicarse.

- ¿Es hermione, verdad? - Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- Eh... ¿Qué...? - Gritó el chico de pelo alborotado ruborizándose rápidamente.

- Jeje – Rió entre dientes – No te preocupes... No diré nada...

- ¿Pero cómo...? - Empezó Harry.

- ¿...lo sé? - Terminó Neika, Harry pensó que la chica quizá tenía algún poder raro para leerle la mente, pues casi siempre le terminaba las frases - ¡Soy una chica, por Dios! Tenemos un sexto sentido que nos hace ver cosas que vosotros no veis...

Ante esto, Harry paró en seco.

- ¡Ey! - Rió y salió corriendo tras ella.

- Jaja, lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpó entre risas – Pero oye, si el baile se organiza, pídeselo.

- ¿Pedirle qué? - Preguntó Harry tontamente.

- Pues que vaya contigo al baile, obviamente – Respondió ésta.

- ¡No, no, no! - Exclamó alarmado – Pídeselo tú.

- ¿Quiéres que vaya al baile con Hermione? - Preguntó Neika incrédula y subiendo una ceja en señal de no haberlo entendido.

- ¡No! Que se lo pidas tú por mi... - Terminó explicando.

- ¡Ah no, señorito! Eso lo tienes que hacer tú – Le regañó - ¿Cómo diablos se lo voy a pedir yo?... Qué poco conoces a las chicas.

En ésto último rieron ambos.

- Uff... En eso te doi la razón – Rió Harry siguiéndole la broma.

- No, en serio... Pídeselo – Continuó Neika – No te preocupes.

- Va... Vale... - Respondió Harry nervioso, aún no muy decidido.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del aula de Transformaciones y entraron, ya había algunos alumnos sentados y Hermione, Ron, Robert y Vivienne llegaron tras ellos pocos minutos después.

&&&&&&

La clase ya había terminado, todos estaban recogiendo sus libros.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! - Llamó Hermione mientras ésta se daba la vuelta, Neika se acercó a ellos y los alumnos iban saliendo.

- ¿Si, señorita Granger? - Preguntó con su mirada estricta.

- Neika había pensado en hacer un baile para Halloween... - Explicó – Es que en Salem, era costumbre hacer cada dos años un baile para celebrar el día de la víspera de los difuntos.

- Sí, señorita – Asintió Neika al lado de ellas.

- Mmm... - McGonagall se había quedado pensativa - ¡Muy buena idea, la verdad! Así los de Salem se sentirán como en casa si adoptamos algunas de sus costumbres.

Neika sonrió.

- Hablaré con Dumbledore – Siguió – Creo que aceptará... ¿Señorita Black, nos quisiera ayudar? Así nos explicaría todo.

- ¡Claro! - Aceptó la chica encantada.

- Bien – Sonrió McGonagall maternalmente – Nos vemos después de las clases en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Vale, allí estaré – Asintió Neika.

- Hasta luego, profesora – Se despidieron ambas chicas, mientras salían por la puerta.

Fuera les esperaban Harry, Ron, Vivienne y Robert.

- ¡Bien! Habrá baile – Gritó Neika, ilusionada.

- Oh... Me alegro – Le respondió Vivienne con una sonrisa, aunque a ella no le agradaban mucho esas cosas.

- ¡Oh¡Me tengo que encontrar a una pareja! - Contestó Robert con nerviosismo.

Vivienne se apenó, sabía que Robert iría derechito al Gran Comedor y se lo pediría a la chica que fuera más guapa. Aunque no sabía por qué le entró ese sentimiento de tristeza, nunca se había fijado en su compañero de toda la vida.

- ¡Tengo que preparar como voy a pedírselo! - Exclamó el chico y salió corriendo - ¡Hasta luego!

- Bueeno... - Exclamó Neika sonriente – Ron, Vivienne, acompañadme al Gran Comedor, por favor.

- No, no tengo gan... ¡Ey! - Ron no pudo terminar, Neika ya lo estaba empujando.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos.

- Bueeno... - Exclamó Hermione - ...ahora me toca...

- Hermione... - Llamó Harry con la voz entrecortada – Eemmm... Querría saber sí... Bueno... Ya sabes... Nos conocemos de hace mucho... Y va a haber un baile... Porque bueno, como están los de Salem... Pues quieren que se sientan como en casa y y y...

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero se percató al ver la cara de incredulidad y de confusión de Hermione.

- Que... Que... - Tartamudeó - ¿Quiéresiralbaileconmigo?

- ¿Ah? - Preguntó, pues lo había dicho tan rápido que ni se había enterado

- ¿Qué... si... si... qui... quieres... ve... venir... a... al... baile... con... conmigo? - Tartamudéo nervioso el chico.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a sus libros.

- Eeh eeh... Sí... sí... me... me encantaría – Respondió entrecortada mientras sonreía a Harry y éste, se puso colorado.

- Gra... Gracias – Dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa, pero con el mismo rubor que antes.

&&&&&&

El día había pasado muy rápido, aunque se aburrieron un poco en pociones, pero no estaba tan mal. Al menos, habían terminado las clases.

Katherine se encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca, donde habían hablado ella y Lucian de quedar en su hora de Encantamientos. Estaba nerviosa y ruborizada... Lucian nunca le había pedido quedar a solas y nunca se habían quedado ambos mirándose uno junto al otro, sin nadie más delante. Le daba millones de vueltas a su cabeza.

Los pasillos ya estaban desiertos. Pero oyó pasos a la vuelta de la esquina. Achinó sus ojos tras sus gafas para poder ver bien quien se acercaba y vio a Lucian con otra chica de Gryffindor, parecía de la misma edad que ellos con el pelo largo y rubio y los ojos color gris. Éste se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Katherine se quedó perpleja ante aquella situación, pero se comenzó a notar totalmente triste. Lucia se percató de su presencia y la miró con una sonrisa. A ésta se le resbaló una mejilla por la cara y salió corriendo.

- ¡Katherine, no¡Espera! - Gritó al ver la reacción de la chica.

Ésta corría todo lo rápido que podía, empujó la puerta fuertemente y salió al patio de Hogwarts, dejándose caer al lado de la fuente y apoyándose en ella mientras lloraba.

Lucian había llegado tras ella y se quedó mirándola inmóvil. No sabía por qué había reaccionado así al verle.

- Kath... - Comenzó.

- ¡DÉJAME! - Gritó en sollozos.

- Pero qué... - Murmuró.

- ¡JODER¡JODER¡JODER¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA¿CÓMO PUDE CREER QUE TÚ PODRÍAS SENTIR ALGO POR MÍ¿CÓMO? TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIENDO UNA ILUSA... UNA ESTÚPIDA E INGENUA ESTUDIANTE... - Chilló con rabia mientras golpeaba el fuerte marmol de la fuente.

- ¿Qué¿Qué te ocurre?... - Preguntó Lucian asustado.

- ¿QUE QUÉ ME OCURRE? - Repitió mientras dejaba de golpear el frío marmol y miraba hacia abajo desconsolada – NO SÉ COMO DIABLOS NO PUEDES DARTE CUENTA DE QUE... DE QUE... ¡TE QUIERO!

Lucian se sonrojó.

- ¡SÍ, JODER! ES QUE EL ESTAR SIEMPRE CONTIGO... ES QUE EL DARTE CARIÑO CUANDO LO NECESITAS... EL PORTARME CONTIGO COMO ME PORTO... ¿NO TE DICE NADA¿ES QUE NO SOY NADA PARA TÍ? - Gritó mientras lloraba.

Lucian se acercó a ella, se agachó y la abrazó por la espalda. Ésta se calmó, no sabía por qué... pero con los brazos de Lucian rodeándola se quedó más tranquila y se sentía segura.

- Tienes razón en todo... Soy un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta mucho, mucho antes... - Le respondió – Pero sí, es la verdad...

Lucian sacó algo del bolsillo. Cogió la mano de Katherine y lo puso encima. Ésta miró aquel extraño objeto que había colocado en su mano.

Era una especie de cuadrado en el que dentro había un corazón dibujado de cristal, donde ponía en letras 'Te quiero', las letras cambiaron y puso '¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?'. Katherine se quedó perpleja, el corazón le dio un vuelco y le comenzó a latir rápidamente; se puso nerviosa.

- Y... la chica... esa chica con la que te he visto... - Quiso decir fríamente Katherine.

- ¿Esa? Fue la que me consiguió tu regalo, por eso se lo agradecí de esa forma – Explicó.

Katherine se había tranquilizado, pero luego rió... Se había sentido estúpida después de todo lo que había formado en la fuente.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó Lucian.

- Mmm... - Pensó – SÍ, claro que sí.

Katherine le sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente saltando a sus brazos. Ambos se quedaron así varios segundos, sonriendo y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.


	6. Como si no me conocieras

**Cap. 5**  
**Cómo si no me conocieras**

**[Dedicado a Kisay :D Feliz cumple atrasado! xD**

- ¡Buenos días! - Gritó Neika para variar.

- ¿De dónde diablos sacará tanta energía? - Dijo Robert riéndose de ella.

Neika le golpeó.

- ¡Auch! - Exclamó – Mira que eres bruta y salvaje.

Ésta le miró con cara de odio.

- Bueno Robertitoo... ¿Has conseguido ya a tu pareja de baile? - Le espetó esta en tono irónico.

- Mmm... Aún tengo que hablarlo con Vivienne... Me tiene que ayudar – Sonrió.

Vivienne se quedó callada al igual que Neika, pero la chica de pelo lacio y largo levantó su rostro y sonrió dulcemente.

- Hola... - Dijo Katherine sentándose en la mesa y sonriendo a Lucian. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Uuuuh... - Comenzó Robert, pero Neika le volvió a pegar - ¡Ah! Ya vale.

Neika sonrió de forma pícara y se fue a la mesa de los Slytherin.

- Buenos días Draco – Saludó con su natural alegría.

- Buenos días, Black... - Dijo tímidamente.

- Ey, llámame Neika, estúpido – Rió.

- Jeje... Lo siento – Rió disculpándose.

- Bah, no pasa nada... ¿Tienes ya a muchas chicas para ir contigo al baile? -

- Eeh... No aún no... Tengo solo una en mente – Explicó el chico de cabello rubio platino, a lo que se ruborizó rápidamente.

- Que bonitoo... - Exclamó – Tu chica debe de estar encantada... Luego nos vemos.

Neika se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y éste se quedó mirándola de lejos... Pensativo.

**&&&&&**

- Como soy vuestro tutor... - Comenzó a arrastrar la voz. Aquella incansable voz que parecía que sus palabras nunca terminarían - ...me han obligado a daros una charla sobre tutoría.

Neika se encontraba sentada al final de la clase. Nunca le había gustado mucho pociones, y mucho menos Snape. Estaba sentada junto a otro chico de Slytherin llamado Alex Aktis.

Alex era de procedencia griega por parte de padre (su apellido significaba rayo), pero su madre era inglesa y vinieron a vivir en Londres, estaba en el coro de Hogwarts y era una de las voces más importantes para esta banda de música. Le fascinaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Grecia y los dioses. Neika se llevaba bastante bien con él, ya que lo conocía desde la primera clase y cuando sólo había Slytherins; ambos se sentaban juntos. Eran la noche y el día. Neika estaba loca y era muy gritona y Alex era un chico reservado y tímido.

- Que conste que yo me siento ajeno de estas charlas... Las odio – Esto último lo susurró - ...pero no tengo más remedio. Bien... Están en último curso y quieren que tengan muy claro que quiéren ser de mayores...

Hubo distintas reacciones. Las chicas comenzaron a ilusionarse y terminaron hablando a gritos. Los chicos comenzaron a hacerse los más interesantes...

- Bien empecemos por el final... ¡Silencio...! - Algunos chicos no hicieron caso y el profesor Snape tuvo que sacar su varita - ¡SILENCIUS!

El hechizo rebotó en toda la sala y hubo una ausencia de ruido común. Nadie emitía sonido alguno por su boca. Volvió a agitar la varita y el hechizo se desvaneció.

- Bien, como iba diciendo... Atkis, Alex... - Dijo buscándolo por el final - ¿Qué quiere ser usted de mayor?

Alex se quedó callado tímidamente y no se atrevió a contestar pasados unos segundos.

- Yo, profesor... Yo... Me encantaría estudiar para ser profesor de Historia de la Magia... O ser... un cantante profesional... - Terminó diciendo, Neika le sonrió por haber dicho sus sueños.

- ¿Cantante profesional? Dios... Qué de pajaritos tienen algunos en la cabeza... - Comentó burlándose de él Elisabeth Kallian, sentada delante de ellos – Si ni siquiera canta bien...

Neika sacó su varita de debajo de la capa y susurró algo: Crece-uñas. Elisabeth comenzó rápidamente a sentir sus dedos raros... Las uñas le crecían rápidamente a una velocidad inmensa y se le pusieron asquerosas... Eran marrones y la mayoría estaban partidas. Puso cara de descomposición mientras se miraba las manos. Su compañera, pronunció otras palabras: Finite incantatem. Las uñas dejaron de crecer y volvieron a su estado normal.

Alex y Neika se rieron. Elisabeth miró a Neika con cara de odio y ésta se la devolvió pero con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ...¡Oh! Expléndido señor Allan, me alegra que quiera ser Profesor de pociones... Bien y ahora... Malfoy, Draco... ¿Usted? - Continuó Snape.

- Yo... señor... - Comenzó.

Estaba como asustado y temblando, como si no se atreviera a decirlo.

- Yo quiero ser... auror... - Snape parecía haber reaccionado al cabo de los segundos. No podía creer que un alumno y más Draco, quisiera ser auror. Snape conocía muy bien todo el entorno que lo rodeaba y su cara se crispó de una mezcla entre horror y miedo.

- Muy... interesante... - Dijo intentado disimular y pasó rápidamente la mirada a Neika - ¿Y usted señorita Black?

- ¿Yo? - Sonrió orgullosamente – Quiero ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

Las 4 chicas ya conocidas (Elisabeth Kallian, Mary Jane Hanks, Nicole William y Allison Harrison) se rieron de ella escandalosamente.

- ¿Tú¿Jugadora profesional de Quidditch¿Qué sabes tú de Quidditch? - Dijo Alli entre risas señalándola.

- Yo seré lo que me dé la gana – Contestó de manera borde Neika.

- ¡No me conteste así¿No te gustaría ser una mortífaga de Azkaban, como tus...? - Comenzó.

Neika se levantó furiosa de su sitio y sacó su varita, la cual puso señalando al cuello de Alli. Alli cerró los ojos con miedo, temiendo de que Neika le hiciera algo.

- ¡Basta! - Gritó Snape sacando su varita también – Alli estás castigada.

Neika estaba temblando, estaba nerviosa y ni ella misma sabía qué podía llegar a hacer.

- Expelliarmus – Susurró Snape agitando su varita suavemente y la varita de Neika salió volando... Ésta ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo se quedó mirando a Alli con un odio enorme.

**&&&&&**

- ¿Estás bien, Neika? - Preguntó Hermione abrazándola mientras se sentaba a su lado en el Gran Comedor.

- Tengo unas ganas de cogerla cualquier día y... y... - Comenzó a decir mientras su tono iba aumentando a ira.

- Tranquila... - Dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Neika agachó la cabeza y acto seguido se acostó sobre sus brazos en la mesa con la cara mirando hacia abajo, mientras suspiraba.

- Neika ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Preguntó Harry mientras la zarandeaba.

- Vale – Aceptó Neika levantándose con pereza.

Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de sus amigos. Salieron por la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor y salieron a los terrenos del castilo.

El día estaba nublado y hacía frío. Sin duda se acercaba ya mismo el invierno. Había dos o tres alumnos camino a clase de Herbología, otros a jugar Qudditch, otros a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, etc.

- Quería preguntarte algo... - Comenzó el chico.

- Dime -

- Mmm... ¿Por qué te apellidas Black? - Preguntó sin cortarse Harry.

Neika se le quedó mirando con cara de asombro. No sabía porqué le hacía esa pregunta. Así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que no sé nada de mis padres, a ser sincera. Vivo con un mago amigo de Dumbledore, se llama Niger Langer. Mis padres murieron... - Empezó tristemente.

- Lo... lo siento... Sé lo que es eso – Se disculpó Harry, se veía identificado; a diferencia que él sí sabía quienes eran sus padres.

- Bueno – Sonrió Neika - ¿Por qué me preguntas lo del apellido?

- Es que... verás... - Comenzó a explicar – Mi padrino... Se llamaba Sirius... Black...

Neika se quedó embobada a la historia, nunca había oído su apellido en otra parte.

- Mi padrino murió hace unos años – Explicó – Y quería saber si tu tenias 'algo' que ver con él.

Neika se asombró. Según ella no conocía a ningún familiar que se llamara así, de hecho; no conocía a ningún familiar.

- Ojalá... Ojalá tuviera familia – Comenzó tristemente – No conozco a nadie y no sabes lo que daría yo por conocer a alguien.

- Por favor... No digas nada de mi padrino, por favor – Le suplicó Harry.

- No, no... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó inquietante.

- Es que... Decían que Sirius Black, era un asesino, aunque ya se demostró lo contrario y su familia... sigue a Lord Voldemort – Explicó.

- Ooh, Voldemort – Repitió, Harry se sorprendió de que no se aterrorizada por escuchar su nombre – Niger me habló de él. Me informó sobre todo lo que ocurría aquí en Londres, ya que lo que ocurra aquí o en cualquier sitio, afecta a todos los lugares mágicos del mundo entero.

- Por eso... - Terminó Harry – Bueno ¿Volvemos dentro? Hace frío...

Neika asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta junto con el chico camino al interior del castillo.

**&&&&&**

Vivienne y Robert habían quedado al final de clases. Habían dicho de verse en la Sala de los Menesteres, en el séptimo piso.

- ¡Eeh¡Tú¡Chico! - Llamó.

- ¿Eh¿Quién me habla? - Preguntó Robert mirando hacia los lados.

- Yo... Aquí – Gritó alguien.

Robert paró en seco y miró hacia el lado. Un tapiz con un mago de la edad media le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo el chico.

- ¡Yo soy Barnabás el Chiflado! - Gritó.

- ¡Shh! - Calló Robert – No grites o van a venir los profesores y me van a oír, que ya es tarde.

- ¿Has quedado aquí con tu novia? - Le preguntó interesado.

Robert lo miró con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? - Preguntó y entró en la Sala de los menesteres.

- ¡Qué chico tan maleducado! - Regañó y se quedó mirando como entraba en aquella Sala oculta que sólo aparecía para aquellos que la necesitaban de verdad.

Pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos. Una chica alta, delgada, con el pelo oscuro y flequillo que le llegaba hasta los ojos dobló la esquina y se dirigía hacia ese pasillo.

- ¡Ey¿Estás buscando a tu novio? - Inquirió el cuadro, de nuevo.

- ¿Novio¿Me hablas a mí? Yo no tengo de eso – Rió irónicamente Vivienne.

- Pues ahí ha entrado antes un chico muy apuesto – Dijo Barnabás señalando la puerta que aparecía en el frío muro.

Vivienne se quedó mirando como la puerta aparecía de la nada de repente y pensó: '¿Será Robert del que está hablando?'

- Hasta luego – Se despidió Vivienne del cuadro y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Giró lentamente el pomo, abrió y se introdujo en la sala. Al momento, quedó maravillada.

La sala estaba decorada con todo tipo de flores. Había una gran mesa llena de dulces, cosa que le encantaba a Vivienne y una gran lona colgaba del techo con unas palabras que aparecían de vez en cuando diciendo: '¿Quiéres venir al baile conmigo?'.

Vivienne se llevó las manos a la boca. Seguramente habría sido alguna rata de biblioteca babosa que se había molestado en hacer eso, pero de repente había una silueta familiar tras la sombra.

- Hola... - Se escuchó tímidamente la voz de un chico.

Vivienne no podía creerlo¿Robert era el que había hecho todo eso?

- Quería saber si esto está pasable para invitar a la chica que quiero al baile – Explicó.

Vivienne se apenó, pero no se marchó ni nada. Simplemente se le calló el cielo a los pies.

- De seguro que le encanta – Exclamó con una sonrisa triste, mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Robert acercándose a ella.

Robert se acercó tanto que sus cuerpos sólo estaban a unos milímetros del otro. Incluso podían oírse sus respiraciones y el latir del corazón del otro. Robert cogió la cara de Vivienne dulcemente con las dos manos y la levantó, para que ella le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- Y bien... ¿Quiéres venir al baile conmigo? - Preguntó este con una amplia y dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Vivienne se alegró tanto que no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas y seguía mirándole fijamente a esos ojos oscuros.

- Claro que sí – Aceptó.

Robert la abrazó a la cintura, la acercó hacia él y ambos se fundieron en un romántico y apasionado beso, mientras que Vivienne le rodeaba con su brazos por el cuello. Y luego, se abrazaron.

**&&&&&**

- Dios... ¿Por qué me habré olvidado mi peluche del oso panda en la habitación de las chicas de Slytherin? -

Neika caminaba en pijama, rodeada con una manta y con sus zapatillas. Estaba despeinada, con cara de sueño y con los ojos casi cerrados por lo molesta que le era la luz de las antorchas y velas que había en los pasillos.

Iba camino a la habitación de las chicas de la Sala Común de Slytherin, ya que se había olvidado allí un peluche muy especial para ella: un oso panda que tenía desde pequeña y era lo único que le quedaba de sus recuerdos. Había estado toda la vida con aquel muñeco de peluche, incluso dormía abrazada a él.

Llegó a la mazmorra, dijo el santo y seña de su casa y se adentró por el cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la Sala común de Slytherin.

Soltó la manta en el sillón que se encontraba justo delante de la chimenea y subió a las habitaciones. Allí se encontraban aquellas 4 chicas con las que Neika se llevaba mal, por suerte estaban dormidas, así que entró; buscó su peluche, lo cogió y salió por la puerta.

Bajando las escaleras escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía de la sala y fue hacia allí a ver quien era.

- ¿Draco? - Preguntó ésta al ver una silueta con pelo rubio.

- No, guapa, no soy Draco; pero te he escuchado y quería venir a hablar contigo – Dijo con voz prepotente y se acercó mucho a ella.

Era un tal Jonathan Luckbeack. Iba al mismo curso que ella y casi siempre la estaba molestando, pero ésta no le hacía mucho caso.

El chico se le acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura agarrándola fuermente y tirando de ella hacia él.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Gritó Neika rápidamente empujándolo a él de la cara.

- Vamos... Sé que me deseas – Le susurró al oído – Ven conmigo al baile y luego... ya veremos.

- Estúpido... ¡Salido de mierda! - Exclamó mientras le abofeteó fuertemente la cara.

- ¡Vendrás conmigo! - Dijo mientras le sujetaba, obligándola.

- ¡SUÉLTALA, IDIOTA! - Gritó otro chico tras ellos.

Draco estaba despierto. Sólo llevaba unos pantalones como pijama. Al parecer, no usaba camiseta para dormir.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora tú, Malfoy? - Preguntó Jonathan de manera borde.

- Que la sueltes – Le dijo éste en tono firme.

- Estaba ocupado ¿Vale? No pintas nada aquí -

- Que me sueltes, cabrón – Le gritó Neika volviéndole a abofetear.

Jonathan empujó a Neika al suelo y ésta se lastimó la mano, al apoyarse.

- ¡Auch! - Exclamó al caer al suelo mientras se sujetaba la muñeca.

- ¿Qué¡TE ATREVES ENCIMA A EMPUJARLA! - Gritó Draco enfurecido.

Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo. Jonathan calló al suelo y quedó con la nariz sangrando.

- Hablaré con Snape – Dijo temeroso mientras se levantaba del suelo y volvía rápidamente a su habitación, Draco lo siguió con su mirada llena de ira.

- Estúpido Luckbeack... - Murmuró Neika entre el dolor.

Draco se le acercó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Neika nunca se había fijado en él pero sin camisa, dejaba ver un buen cuerpo. Tenía músculos, la espalda bien cuadrada y el abdomen duro. Se quedó mirándole unos segundos embobada y luego le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Le preguntó el chico cogiéndole de la mano.

- Un poco... - Contestó sonrojándose – Gra... Gracias.

- No tienes porqué agradecerlo... No quiero que nadie moleste a mi chic... A mi amiga – Se corrigió rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

Sin Draco darse cuenta, Neika se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Éste la rodeó también con sus brazos.

- Bueno... ¿Quiéres venir conmigo al bai...? - La pregunta no terminó.

Neika le había dado un beso en sus labios mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y lo abrazaba. Éste también cerró los ojos y al pasar unos segundos Neika se separó de él y se levantó del suelo.

- ¿Ven... vendrás? - Preguntó Draco de nuevo.

Neika suspiró mientras cogía su manta y su peluche y rió dulcemente.

- ¿Es que hace falta que te lo diga? - Respondió, se le quedó sonriendo y salió por el retrato.

_  
Próximo capítulo pongo ya el baile de Halloween, porque eso está un poco atrasado ya xDDD_


End file.
